Encuentro inesperado
by Farewell-Forever
Summary: /Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que nos encontramos y esperaba que no fuera la última.../...Tenía que superarlo, pero hasta que no lo consiga, tenía que seguir viviendo con ese dolor, con esa culpa...la de su muerte...
1. Chapter 1

**Un encuentro para huir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Corre!-le dije al chico del que ahora cogía de la mano-

¿Qué?-dijo antes de jalarle para correr-

Se que acababa de conocer al chico, o mas bien acababa de chocar con él, pero era mejor huir en compañía que huir sola, además lo mas probable es que pensaran que venía conmigo y también le quisieran hacer algo y no era tan mala para ponerle en peligro, parecía un buen chico. Nos detuvimos unos segundos para recuperarnos de la carrera que estábamos pegando.

¿Por qué corremos?-me pregunto cansado-

Bueno, estaba huyendo de una persona y como choque contigo lo mas probable es que pensaran que me estabas esperando y también te quisieran hacer lo mismo que a mí-dije sonriendo-

¿Qué?-dijo cuando vio como los chicos que nos seguían se acercaban y esta vez fue él, el que me cogió de la mano para correr-

Que divertido-le dije mientras me reía y se giro para verme y vi una sonrisa en sus labios-

Nos escondimos en un callejón y pudimos ver como los chicos pasaron de largo, menos mal, ya pensaba que me moriría.

¿Por qué te seguían?-me pregunto con curiosidad-

Fácil, deje a mi ex novio y al parecer, según él, nadie le deja y como no me quería dejar ir, pues le pegue una patada en sus partes y salí corriendo-le dije asomando mi cabeza por el callejón por si volvían- supongo que me gustan los chicos malos-dije sonriendo-

No se como pudiste salir con un chico como él, no sabe tratar a las chicas-dijo para él mismo-

Ya veo...-dije observándole-tú eres todo un caballero, de esos que tratan a las chicas como si fueran una dama, que las consienten en todo y que no hacen nada que ellas no quieran-dije frente de él-además, el traje que llevas te delata-dije mirando su vestimenta-no me atraen mucho los chicos buenos, pero eres guapo-me reí cuando vi su cara de sorpresa-

Supongo que soy un caballero-dijo afirmando mi teoría-

Venga vamos-dije jalandole ya que al parecer no había moros en la costa-

Me estuvo preguntando durante un rato a donde íbamos, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando llegamos a la tienda de ropa, no era una tienda donde había todo de marca, pero la ropa era bastante guapa y a mi me gustaba, además no quería ir con él si llevaba ese traje.

Pruébate esto, esto...y esto-dije dándole un par de prendas para que se las pusiera-

¿Para qué?

Tu traje llama mucho la atención, cambiate-dije mirando ropa para mí, aunque ahora mismo no me iba a comprar nada-

Después de un rato salió del probador y me encanto lo que vi, le quedaba muy bien la ropa, fuimos a pagarla, bueno yo la iba a pagar ya que la idea de que se cambiara fue mía, no de él, al parecer como todo un caballero que era no quería que yo, una chica, le pagara la ropa, pero como soy tan persistente, o mas bien porque mientras discutíamos le pague la ropa sin que se diera cuenta, pues tuvo que ceder.

Me llevo también esta mochila-dije mostrándosela y saliendo-

¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto con verdadera curiosidad-

A por dulces-dije cuando vi la tienda de caramelos-deme 20 de estos...-le dije señalando una bolsa de caramelos que eran variados, seguro que a los niños les encantaría-y ahora vamos a comer-dije al salir y mirando la hora-tengo hambre, ven vamos-dije dirigiéndome a un puesto que se encontraba cerca de donde estábamos-¡Hola!-dije al señor-

Buenos días, Bella-me dijo sonriendo-¿Lo de siempre?-me pregunto y se dio cuenta de mi acompañante-oh, ¿nuevo novio?-me pregunto riendo-

¡Sí!-dije cogiéndole del brazo-y este es una buena persona, se llama...-¿cómo se llama?-

Edward, Edward Cullen-dije estrechándole la mano-y...

Eso, Edward-dije ahora yo su nombre-sirvenos lo de siempre-le dije al señor-

Se que era mentira que estaba saliendo con él, pero lo mas seguro era que no lo viera de nuevo y yo le dijera a todos los que me vieran con él que no era para mí y fin de la historia, una bonita, pero con un final, al parecer estaba reacio a probar los fideos que había pedido, pero cuando lo hizo le encantaron, si es que yo tenía bueno gusto para la comida y aunque esta era de un puesto de la calle, era la mejor de todo el mundo.

Gracias, ten...-no pude acabar ya que alguien se me adelanto-

Esto por la comida de los dos-le dije Edward dándole el dinero-

No tenías porque haberle pagado-le dije mientras nos marchábamos-

Estoy seguro que le hubieras dado mas de lo que yo le he dado-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio-

Pues tienes razón, tenía un billete de 50 que darle-dije para mi misma-

¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero?-dijo sorprendido-

No te preocupes, no he robado ningún banco ni nada por el estilo-dije mirando una tienda de ropa para bebes...-que me gusten los chicos malos, no significa que yo también sea mala, bueno, solo un poco-dije acercándome a la tienda-

¿Bebes?-dijo mirando asombrado la tienda-

Sí, bebes-dije mirando la pequeña ropa, que preciosidad-quiero esto...esto, esto, esto, todo-dije cogiendo un montón de ropa de bebes y de niños de 1-5 años, no era que yo tuviera un bebe ni nada por el estilo, solo quería la ropa para los niños del hogar y eran unos cuantos-

¡¿Tienes un hijo?-grito en la tienda-pero, pero...si creo que tienes mi edad...-dijo pensativo-

Bella, ¿no crees que te has pasado?-me pregunto la dependienta-

Por supuesto que no, y esta vez pago con la _Visa-_dije sacándola-ten-y se la entregue-

Puede que gastar tanto dinero no sea bueno, pero esa era la forma de mimarme de mis padres ya que no podían pasar tiempo suficiente conmigo, ya que me consentían en algo al menos gastar lo que me daban, y el dinero que me gastaba no era para mí si no para unas personas muy especiales.

Nos vemos pequeña. Cuidate-se despidió de mí la dependienta-

¿Acaso eres rica?

Se puede decir que sí-le respondí a Edward mientras me ayudaba con las bolsas-

¡Bella!-me llamaron-

¿Si?-pregunte y mire en todas direcciones para ver quien me llamaba-

Ya esta lo que me pediste-me dijo un señor con unos balones en la mano-

¡Gracias!-le dije mientras los cogía-la propina-dije dándole el dinero-

¿Acaso te conoce todo el barrio?-me pregunto mirando en todas direcciones-

Claro que sí, se puede decir que vivo aquí-dije caminando alegremente, aunque sinceramente las bolsas que llevaba pesaban un poco-

Me acerque a la casa de unos conocidos para recoger lo que me tenían que dar, nada mas verme me sonrieron y me dieron un neceser de bebe con todo lo que necesitaba, me encantaba este barrio, era como mi segunda casa, todos eran amables conmigo y claro esta les ayudaba en todo lo que podía, económicamente hablando, ya que era un poco patosa con otras cosas. Mientras me dirigía al orfanato pude distinguir una silueta muy conocida para mí...

Qué se supone que haces aquí-le dije al chico que se encontraba dándome la espalda y pude ver como daba un pequeño salto-

Mierda-dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente audible para que lo escuchara-

Venga derecho a casa-dije como una hermana sobreprotectora-

Porque no dejas que el chico se quede un rato con nosotros-habló uno de sus acompañantes-y de paso te podrías quedar tú también

No, gracias, y él tampoco se queda-dije sin ni siquiera mirarle-vamos Jacob, ayudame-le dije dándole una bolsa que yo cargaba mas los balones que llevaba-muévete-le dije dándole pequeños empujones-

Nos vemos otro día chaval-le dijo ese chico-

Yo creo que no-fue mi respuesta-

Puedo hablar por si no lo sabes-me dijo un poco molesto-

Sí, sí, lo que tu digas-dije restandole importancia-

Te presento-dije después de un rato-Edward-dije señalandole-y Jacob-dije haciendo lo mismo que antes-

Hola-dije Edward-

Ey-fue la respuesta del encantador de Jacob-

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino ya que estábamos bastante cerca, Jacob entro primero ya que yo estaba hablando con Edward de donde estábamos, no era nada del otro mundo era una casa de acogida que me encantaba visitar, como ya había dicho anteriormente, el barrio era como mi segunda casa y este era el principal motivo.

Traigo visita-grito Jacob para que todos le escucharan

¡Bella!-gritaron los pequeños al verme-

¡M is pequeños!-grite yo al verles, y solté las cosas que tenía para abrazarles, aunque acabe en el suelo con ellos encima de mí-me alegro de veros-dije contenta-

Bienvenida Bella-dijo la señora Katrina-

Hola-la salude yo-traigo regalos-les dije a los niños pequeños que se emocionaron-

Les mostré la ropa que les había comprando y como casi siempre Katrina me regañó por gastarme tanto dinero, pero estaba muy feliz, también les di las bolsas de caramelos que les había traído y el resto a Katrina para que lo guardara, no hizo falta decir algo sobre los balones por que Jacob ya se los había dado a los pequeños para jugar y el también estaba con ellos.

¡Si vueles a dañarlos, el que los arreglaras seras tú!-el grite desde la casa-

¡Sí, mamá!-me dijo a modo de respuesta-

Katrina, encantado de conocerte-escuche a mi segunda madre, porque eso significaba ella para mí-

Es un amigo,le traje para que conociera esto-le dije en modo de respuesta, por si preguntaba o algo-¿Y mi pequeña?-dije ahora yo emocionada-

En la habitación-me dijo para que yo fuera corriendo a su encuentro-

* * *

><p>¿Mi pequeña?-dijo un Edward desconcertado, pensando que al final seria cierto que tenía un hijo, o en este caso hija-<p>

Así le suelo decir a su querida princesita, aun no tiene nombre, así que no puede llamarla por tal-le respondió Katrina-y no pienses que es su hija, ella aun no tiene-dijo sonriendo y contestando a la pregunta no formulada de Edward-

¿Cómo encontró este lugar?, digo, creo que no vive por aquí cerca, por eso...-dejo la pregunta inconclusa-

Hace un par de meses la encontré perdida por estos lugares, al principio pensé que era huérfana, pero por la ropa que llevaba lo descarte enseguida, no sabía como una chica como ella podía estar merodeando por aquí, así que me acerque a ella para ofrecerle mi ayuda, la traje aquí y los niños se encariñaron con ella enseguida, y al parecer la tristeza que vi en un principio en sus ojos poco a poco fue desapareciendo, pero por desgracia no lo conseguí del todo, no se a que se debe, pero nunca quiere hablar de su familia, siempre que le pregunto me cambia de tema, pero nunca borra esa sonrisa suya de la cara...-se detuvo un momento para fijarse en Edward y cuando vio que tenía toda su atención prosiguió-desde ese día viene siempre, no falta ningún día, y poco a poco se a ido ganando la confianza de todo el barrio, gracias a ella la casa sigue en pie, ella se ha echo cargo de casi todo y le debo mucho, es una excelente persona...

...Y un día encontró a su pequeña princesa, una noche mientras volvía a su casa, escucho los llantos de un bebe, la habían dejado tirada cerca de unos contenedores como si fuera una basura, Bella la encontró y enseguida la llevo consigo para cuidar de ella, esa misma noche la llevo al hospital para que la examinaran por si estaba herida o algo, pero la pequeña estaba perfectamente, sobre lo que hizo para que se pudiera quedar con ella aun es un misterio para mí, pero ella la cuida como si fuera su verdadera hija, para ser una chica de 17 años, ella es muy responsable y cuida de todos, aunque es un poco despistada también-dijo riendo-bueno supongo que esa es la pequeña historia de Bella y su princesita

¡Katrina!-se escucho la voz de Bella llamarla-

Enseguida voy-fue la respuesta que recibió-

* * *

><p>Nada mas entrar en la habitación vi a mi pequeña princesa acostada en la cama, claro está, estaba rodeada de Aiden y el pequeño Matt, tenía que ponerle un nombre con urgencia, pero no se me ocurría ninguna y se me estaban agotando las ideas.<p>

Después de un rato llame a Katrina ya que al parecer los bebes querían el biberón, y no me gustaba verlos llorar, sobretodo oírles, tenían demasiada energía.

Dime, Bella-dijo Katrina anda mas llegar-

Creo que tienen hambre-le dije mirando a los dos bebes acostados en la cama-

Les traeré el biberón-dijo marchándose-

Necesito un nombre...-dije pensando mientras tenía a mi pequeña en brazos-ya he descartado muchos e incluso he hecho mezclas pero ninguno me sirve-

¿Mezclas?-dijo Edward sobresaltándome ya que no me había percatado de él-

Sí, mi nombre con el de mi madre, pero no queda bien, es una mezcla muy rara-dije haciendo una mueca-

Mi madre se llama Esme, ¿la tuya?-dijo de repente-

Renné-dije y fue como si se me encendiera una bombilla...-

Renné, Esme-dije haciendo una prueba-Renneesme...¡Renneesme!-dije gritando-¡Tengo un nombre!-dije muy contenta-

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Katrina un poco asustada-

¡Renneesme!-dije y ella no entendía nada-el nombre, tengo un nombre-dije alegre-

¿Renneesme?-pregunto alzando una ceja-me gusta, bonita mezcla-me dijo sonriendo-

¿Y a ti te gusta?-le dije a mi pequeña y lo único que hizo fue sonreír como si esa fuera su respuesta-me alegro-dije abrazándola-

¿Por qué tanto grito?-pregunto Jacob entrando a la habitación-

Bella a encontrado un nombre-le respondió Edward-

No es tan importante, yo la llamaba como el monstruo del lago Ness-dije sin importancia-

Bobo-dije lanzandole un pañal que había encontrado-

El pañal esta orinado por Matt-dijo Katrina divertida y al ver la cara de Jacob nos reímos todos-

¿Quieres cogerla?-le pregunte a Edward que había estado callado durante un rato-

No, si yo no se como se hace...-dije moviendo las manos delante de su cara-

Es fácil, agarrale bien la cabecita y...ya está-dije dejándola en sus brazos-

Renneesme no lloro en los brazos de él, normalmente no le gustaba que la cargara otra persona que no fuera yo o los chicos de la casa, pero al parecer Edward le gustaba porque no lloraba. Nos pasamos el resto del día jugando con los niños, al parecer Edward se la estaba pasando muy bien. La pequeña Renneesme se había encariñado con él, ya que cuando Katrina la quiso coger en brazos se puso a llorar, pero cuando se la devolvió a Edward dejo de llorar casi de inmediato.

Cuando al fin estaba anocheciendo recogí las cosas de Renneesme para llevármela conmigo a casa, mis padres no sabían que había un bebe en casa, pero no se enterarían ya que no pasaban suficiente tiempo en casa para percatarse de eso.

Nos vemos mañana chicos-dije despidiéndome de todos-buenas noches, Katrina

Descansa Bella-dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la frente-

¿Por qué te la llevas contigo?-me pregunto Edward mientras colocaba a mi pequeña en el canguro*-

Se supone que mi madre tiene su custodia, así que tiene que vivir conmigo, ya que de vez en cuando aparece la asistenta social para ver como nos va todo, suerte que viene cuando mi madre no se encuentra en casa-le explique la versión corta-

Katrina me dijo algo de eso...Pero que es un misterio como conseguiste a Renneesme-dijo pensativo-

A ella no se lo he dicho porque estoy segura de que se enfadara como se entere, así que ni se te ocurra decírselo-le advertí-

De acuerdo

El día que encontré a Renneesme la lleve al hospital, cuando quería llevármela me dijeron que no podía, que buscarían a su madre, entonces pensé que eso era mala idea, si la había abandonado una vez, quien asegura que no lo haría de nuevo, entonces pregunte si había una forma de poder quedarme con ella, me dieron una, pero como soy menor de edad pensaron que no podía hacerme cargo de ella, así que me dieron la opción de que mi madre podría firmar los papeles de adopción-me detuve un momento para observarle y tenía su atención en mi pequeña historia-no fue difícil hacer que me firmara los documentos, le dije que eran papeles del instituto así que los firmo sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Y como no suelen pasar tiempo en casa aún no se han dado cuenta de Renneesme, y como tengo que asistir a clase, todas las mañanas la llevo con Katrina que cuida de ella hasta que la recoja-acabe mi relato-

¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a Katrina?-me pregunto después de unos momentos-

Porque seguro que me matara-di por respuesta-bueno me voy por esta dirección-dije señalando la calle de la izquierda-encantada de haberte conocido-dije sonriendo-

Lo mismo digo-me contesto-

¡Adiós!-dije en voz baja para no despertarla ya que se había quedado dormida-

Tuve que coger el autobús para llegar a casa, ya que el lugar a donde iba se encontraba un poco lejos, la poca gente del autobús me quedaba viendo, supongo porque pensaban que la pequeña niña que llevaba era mi hija, tampoco me importaba mucho que lo hicieran, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. Cuando llegue a mi "casa" ya que no era una casa, era mas bien una mansión, mi madre se enfadaba cuando le decían casa a su hogar, solía ser muy tiquismiquis con eso.

Entre en silencio por si mi madre estaba en casa, pero no escuche ningún ruido que me indicara eso, subí a la habitación que era de Renneesme─sí, he de decir que me encantaba su nombre─ me quite el canguro, despacio, para no despertarla y la coloque en la cuna, tenía que agradecer que era tranquila y que no lloraba por las noches.

Me fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha para irme a dormir, era tarde y mañana tenía clases, estaba segura que tendría que tener todos mis sentidos para correr cuando las arpías me quisieran matar, otra vez.

* * *

><p>¡Bella, no corras!-me gritaban una de las chicas que me seguía, claro, como si le fuera a hacer caso-<p>

¡No huyas!-dijo otra chica-

No huyo, solo corro por mi vida-dije a modo de respuesta-

Sí, era esto a lo que me refería ayer por la noche, por alguna extraña razón, algunas chicas del instituto─por no decir todas─ me querían matar, y no lo digo en el sentido literario, y la única razón era por un chico, por Jacob, ya que eramos muy buenos amigos, las chicas me tenían celos, y siempre me hacían una que otra broma, claro está, siempre les salía mal ya que me adelantaba a ellas, y es era el otro motivo por el que también me querían ver muerta.

Todas las mañanas me seguían y todas las mañanas les ganaba, creo que por eso deje de ser tan patosa, antes me caía en cualquier superficie plana, ahora solo cuando tengo que ir a una montaña o hay piedras de por medio.

Jacob también estudia conmigo, solo que él es un año menor que yo y esta en un curso menos, menos mal que las chicas no sabían que estaba en el instituto gracias a una beca, puede que tenga pinta de ser un rebelde─cosa que vuelve locas a las chicas─pero es un buen estudiante.

Gracias a Dios que llegue al instituto sana y salva y me encontré con Jacob, y al instante las chicas se comportaron como unas verdaderas señoritas, que falsas eran...

¡Ey!-me dijo su saludo habitual-

Calla-dije a duras penas-que casi me intentan matar de nuevo-dije recuperándome-

Siento ser tan guapo-dijo con superioridad-

Como se lo diga a Leah te arranca la cabeza-dije sonriendo y vi como se estremecía-me encanta que sea tu novia-dije dirigiéndome a clase-

Que mala eres-dije de repente a mi lado-

Tú eres él que se cree superior, por ser más alto, ser listo, tener buen cuerpo...dije fijándome en él, si Leah me escuchara me mataría-bueno da igual, no te creas tanto, me voy a clase, nos vemos en el recreo-dije subiendo a mi planta, y ya llegaba tarde-

Isabella...-escuchaba desde el pasillo, era el profesor de Filosofía, al parecer ya estaba pasando lista-¡Isabella Swan!

¡Presente!-dije entrando por la puerta-siento llegar tarde-dije un poco apenada, claro esta, estaba mintiendo-

Siéntese en su sitio-me dirigí a mi sitio y me di cuenta de que tenía una nueva compañera, esperaba que no fuera como las demás-

Hola-me dijo sonriendo-

Hola-le conteste-

Me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen-dijo muy contenta, su apellido me sonaba, pero no caía en la cuenta-

Bella, Bella Swan-dije bajito por si el profe nos escuchaba-

El resto de la clase nos la pasamos hablando, claro está, el profesor nos llamo la atención una que otra vez, parecía buena chica y se puede decir que en la hora que teníamos de clase me di cuenta de que era una loca por las compras, ya que me lo dijo y que tenía un hermano, entonces fue cuando mire atrás y me di cuenta de que estaba Edward, me quede sorprendida ya que no me había percatado de él, si que era despistada "hola" dije moviendo los labios a modo de saludo y el me respondió con una sonrisa, ahora ya sabía porque me sonaba su apellido, era le mismo de Edward, bueno al menos ahora tenía a personas conocidas que no me querían matar en el instituto, eso era muy bueno.

¿Por qué estáis aquí?Quiero decir como es que os habéis cambiando de instituto-hice mejor mi pregunta-

A nuestro padre lo han enviado aquí por su trabajo, así que nos tuvo que cambio de instituto-me dijo Alice contenta-

Interesante-dije sentada en la mesa-me alegro de volver a verte Edward-dije cuando se acerco a nosotras-

Lo mismo digo, ¿y Renneesme?-me pregunto por mi pequeña-

La lleve con Katrina antes de venir al instituto-le di a modo de respuesta-

¿Renneesme?-pregunto Alice-

Mi hija-dije orgullosa y por supuesto mintiendo-

¡¿Qué?-grito haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en nosotros-

Es mentira Alice-le respondió su hermano-le encanta hacer esas bromas-dijo mirándome-

Teóricamente no son bromas, en parte ella es mi hija-dije convencida-

Alguien me quiere explicar de que demonios estáis hablando-nos dijo Alice un poco enfadada-

Le explique la parte corta, solo le dije que había una casa de acogida y un bebe, bueno mas de uno, seguro que Edward se lo explicaría mejor mas tarde. Las clases se pasaban rápido estando con ellos y me la estaba pasando bien, al fin las clases se habían acabado y me estaba despidiendo de ellos, se fueron en un Volvo, un precioso coche a mi parecer.

Cuando me gire para irme vi más miradas asesinas y temí lo peor para mí, eche a correr de nuevo, esta vez me seguían mas chicas que antes, menos mal que ya era viernes y eso significaba fin de semana y que no me volverían a seguir hasta el lunes, y creo que ahora no era solo por Jacob, sino que Edward también estaba incluido, esa era yo y mi suerte, no podía cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic ya lo tenia puesto hace tiempo, pero el documento se me borro u.u asi que lo he vuelto a subir, espero que os guste. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Un fin de semana** **.** **.** **.**

Me desperté el sábado, temprano para llevar a Renneesme con los demás, o al menos ese era mi objetivo, lo era hasta que vi a mi madre en el pasillo y entre en mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo. Normalmente mi madre se queda los fines de semana en casa de su "amante" o lo trae a la nuestra. Pues sí, mi madre tiene un amante, la relación con mi padre se enfrío hace mucho, supongo que por eso mi padre se fue a Forks a "trabajar" como había dicho él, yo creo que mi padre ya sabía todo acerca de Phill—el amante de mi madre —pero no decía nada, y yo me hacía la tonta acerca de ese tema, aunque en realidad lo supe desde el principio.

Deje a Renneesme en mi cama, sin olvidarme de colocar las almohadas a los lados para que no se cayera, salí al pasillo y mi madre ya no estaba, era hora de inspeccionar la sala y la cocina para ver si se encontraba en uno de esos sitios y efectivamente se encontraba en la cocina, y con Phill...

Buenos días-dije entrando y ellos se separaron rápido para hacerse los tontos-

Buenos días, hija-dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente-

Buenas, Bella-me dijo Phill-

¿Pasaréis todo el día en la casa?-pregunte como no quien no quiere la cosa-digo, es que saldré y llegare tarde-

Sí, trabajaremos todo el día y la noche-dijo Phill, y lo último lo dijo con otra intención que capte enseguida-

Entonces...¿Me puedo quedar a dormir en casa de una amiga?-pregunte esperanzada, no quería pasar toda la noche en vela, no de nuevo-

¿De que amiga?-pregunto mi madre-

-Piensa rápido Bella-¡Leah!-dije enseguida-es una amiga que conocí hace meses

Deja que se divierta esta noche-dijo Phill cuando mi madre se lo estaba pensando demasiado-así no tendremos interrupción-por favor que alguien lo pare o vomitare-

De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-dijo aceptando mi propuesta, o mas bien la de Phill-

Gracias-dije saliendo de la cocina-

Subí a mi habitación a buscar mi ropa de dormir y me encontré con que la pequeña estaba jugando con mi móvil, un momento...¡mi móvil! Corrí enseguida para quitárselo, no era mi hija biológica, pero se parecía tanto a mí, que traviesa, había enviado a todos mis contactos un video donde salía Jessica Stanlen haciendo ya se sabe con Mike Newton, lo tenía para tenerla controlada y que no me quisiera matar, pero ahora estaba mas que segura que lo haría, había enviado el video a todo el instituto, o mas bien lo había hecho Renneesme.

Me has enviado a mi perdición-le dije y lo único que hizo fue reír-ríete no mas, te quedaras sin madre-dije suspirando-

Dejando de lado mi muerte, guarde las cosas necesarias para esta noche, mías y de Renneesme, iba pegada a la pared por si me encontraba a mi madre antes de salir de casa, suerte que se había encerrado en su despacho con Phill para hacer ciertas cosas que no me quiero imaginar. Llevaba a Renneesme en mi pecho y su neceser en mi hombro izquierdo y mi mochila en mi espalda, suerte que solo llevaba ropa y no pesaba demasiado si no llegaría mas que agotada. Cogí el autobús de siempre y al parecer estaba vacío, solo había dos personas aparte de mí, era mejor así, no miradas que me criticaran por llevar a un bebe conmigo.

Me baje en mi parada habitual y tome rumbo a casa de Katrina. Al llegar vi un coche amarillo aparcado, para ser mas exactos era un Porshe, muy bonito cabe decir, no le di mucha importancia y entre en casa, pero por alguna razón nadie salió a recibirme cuando grite "Hola", puede que estuvieran dormidos, pero por los gritos de los pequeños eso lo descartaba. Cuando fue al patio me encontré con una sorpresa, Edward y Alice estaban jugando con los niños, eso si que fue una sorpresa y vaya que sí...

¡Bella!-dijeron Quil y Embry al verme y se apoderaron de mis dos pies-

Hola pequeños-dije revolviendole el cabello a cada uno, los dos tenían cinco años y eran los mas traviesos de la casa-que alguien me ayude, por favor-dije cuando no me querían soltar-

Hola, Bella-dijo Alice sonriendo-Quil, Embry ¿Queréis mas galletas?-les pregunto y al instante me soltaron y se fueron corriendo al lado de Alice-

Gracias-le dije-

Buenos días-me dijo Katrina-

Buenas-le respondí- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte al llegar a su lado-

Buenos días Bella, yo también me alegro de verte-me dijo sarcástico-

Ya me entiendes-dije remordiendome el labio-

Alice quería saber todo acerca de lo de Renneesme, y la tuve que traer-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Pero...espero que nadie más lo sepa-dije suspirando-

Tranquila, no le diremos a nadie del instituto-dijo sonriendo-

Gracias-dije devolviendole la sonrisa-

¿Es Renneesme?-pregunto Alice a mi lado y en realidad me asusto ya que hace unos momentos no estaba aquí-

Sí-le dije, y al instante se puso a dar saltos-

Puedo, puedo, puedo...-comenzó a repetir sin parar-

Sí, Alice, sí-Edward me ayudo a sacar a Renneesme del canguro—sí, aún no lo llevaba puesto—y se la dio a Alice para que la cargara-

No se que es, pero tenéis algo para hacer que mi pequeña no llore en vuestros brazos-dije riendo-

Es un don-dijo Edward siguiéndome el juego-

Le dije a Katrina que está noche me quedaría con ellos y no puso ninguna objeción, le encantaba la idea y a mi la de quedarme con ellos, aunque claro a Edward le sorprendió un poco que "mis padres" me hubieran dejado venir, solo le dije que mentí un poco, y omití el echo de que mi padre vivía en Forks y de que mi madre tenía un amante. Después de un rato vino Leah, pensé que entre más gente mejor, pero por la cara que traía supuse que no se quedaría durante mucho tiempo y que además había pasado algo con Jacob.

Qué ha echo ese cabeza hueca ahora-le pregunte entrando con ella en la sala, no me gustaba preocupar a Katrina-

Va a meterse en una pelea, un chico, malo, muy malo, le dijo que si quería participar era bienvenido y que si no iba sería un cobarde, y ya conoces a Jacob-vamos si lo conocía, este chico no tiene remedio-

Vamos-le dije yéndonos, pero Edward nos interrumpió-

¿A dónde vais?-nos pregunto en la puerta, Leah y yo nos miramos y asentimos al mismo tiempo, era mejor llevarle, así Jacob no se resistiría-

Leah iba delante de nosotros guiándonos, al parecer estaba un poco lejos, pero suerte que llegamos antes de que todo comenzara.

Jacob Black-le dije jalándole de la camisa-

¡Ah!-dijo cuando casi se cae-

Que demonios haces aquí-dije enfada-

Nada-dijo nervioso-la pelea es con Riley, y se lo que casi te hace, no se lo perdonaré-dijo serio-

Como tu has dicho, "casi me hace", así que no me hizo nada, además no te tienes que estar metiendo en problemas por mí, en todo caso tendría que ser yo la que participara-dije con los brazos cruzados-

Solo observare-dijo como si eso fuera suficiente para mí-

Aunque observes si la policía viene te llevara preso, vamos-dije cogiéndole del brazo-

Bella...

Nada de Bella, vamos-dije jalándole, pero él era mas fuerte que yo y ponía resistencia-

Edward-dije soltándole y él lo capto enseguida-

Lo siento amigo-le dijo jalándolo él ahora-

Después de arrastrarlo dos calles lejos de todo ese embrollo dejo de poner resistencia, ahora Leah era la que lo cogía del brazo y yo iba delante con Edward, mientras hablaba con él me choque sin querer con una persona que estaba delante de mí, de no ser por Edward que me cogió, me hubiera caído al suelo.

Ten mas...-no acabe mi frase ya que al girarse reconocí a la persona-¡Osito!, ¡rubia!-dije al ver a su acompañante-

¡Bella!-dijo, y en un momento pase de estar en el suelo a estar en los brazos de mi querido Emmett-

Hola Bella-me dijo Rosalie dándome un abrazo cuando su novio me dejo en el suelo-

¿Qué hacéis por aquí?-les pregunte entusiasmada-la última cosa que supe de vosotros es que mi osito te llevo a Las Vegas, a hacer vete a saber que-

¿Tú osito?-me dijo Rose con mirada asesina-

Quiero decir, tuyo-dije nerviosa-

Es broma-me dijo sonriendo-

Lo se rubia-dije sacando la lengua-

Buenos pues estábamos buscando la casa, pero se me olvido donde quedaba-dijo Em rascándose la cabeza-

Eres un caso perdido-dije suspirando-

¡Ey, Em!-dijo Jacob cuando se percato de él-

Hola-dijeron Rose y Em-

Es Emmett y ella Rosalie-le dije a Edward-el es Edward, un amigo-les dije a los dos-

Em se paso contando todo lo que paso en Las Vegas, incluso su boda, sí, Em y Rose se habían casado en Las Vegas un día de borrachera, ni siquiera se acordaban como había pasado todo, suerte que había un video que mostraba que se habían casado, ese video lo tenía que ver yo, ya que según Rose, Em era el que iba con el vestido de la novia, me tenía que hacer con ese video sí o sí.

Y que tal va la cosa en tu casa-me pregunto Em, él sabía todo respecto a mi familia, como para no saberlo-

Ya sabes, hoy se queda Phill en mi casa, así que decidí quedarme a dormir con los chicos-dije encogiéndome de hombros-

¿Phill?-pregunto Edward y me di cuenta de mi pequeño error-

Sí, el amante de la madre de Bella, ya sabes-dijo Em como lo mas obvio-

Gracias Em, podrías gritarlo un poco más, creo que los demás no se han enterado-dije rodando los ojos-

¿Bella?-me dijo Edward acusadoramente y lo único que hice fue reír nerviosamente-

¿No lo sabe?-dijo Em, mi querido amigo aveces podría llegar a ser realmente lento en ciertos temas-Pues es fácil, la madre de Bella se ve con un jugador de béisbol, desde hace... Creo que 4 años-dije yo afirmando con la cabeza- Gracias-dijo sonriendo-entonces su padre se fue a Forks por trabajo...

Según él-dije yo-

Eso mismo, pues eso es todo, bueno la versión corta-dijo Em pasando un brazo por el hombro de Edward-

Gracias por contarlo por mí Em, ya sabes lo...-dije fingiendo que iba a llorar-difícil que es para mi todo esto...

Bella, deja el drama-me dijo Rose dándome un pequeño golpe el la cabeza-

¡Auch!-me queje-bueno entonces sigamos-dije sonriendo-

Tu amigo casi te cree-dijo Em riendo al ver la cara de Edward-

Siento ser tan buena actriz-le dije-

Edward estuvo un rato enfado conmigo por haber "mentido"—según él— respecto a mi familia, suerte que se le quito enseguida, aunque tampoco era para tanto, solo había omitido unos pequeños detalles, no tardamos en llegar a casa y Katrina ya tenía la comida lista, y olía realmente delicioso. Katrina se alegro mucho de ver a los chicos, o mas bien de vernos a todos, aunque Alice nos regaño a Edward y a mí por haber desparecido sin decir nada.

En la comida nos la pasamos muy bien, Em le contó a Katrina sus locuras, yo me estaba poniendo al día con Rose, todo iba bien, nada podría salir mal, bueno eso era lo que esperaba. Los pequeños después de acabar se fueron a echar una pequeña siesta, menos mal, no escucharíamos sus gritos durante unas horas aunque sea, Alice fue a acostar a Renneesme, al parecer se había encariñado mucho con ella, pero eso me gustaba. Edward me llevo al patio ya que no había nadie, Rose y Em estaban en una habitación, y sinceramente no quería ni pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, al igual que Leah y Jacob y Katrina se fue a dormir con los bebes. No supe que me quería decir hasta que me dijo _explica _y supe a que se refería.

Venga Edward, que mas quieres que te diga-dije sentándome-

Por qué no me dijiste, lo de tus padres-dijo con cuidado-

Porque no hay nada que explicar, la relación con mis padres se enfrió, mi madre se busco a otro y fin de la historia-dije hastiada, el tema no era que me agradara mucho-

Podrías habérmelo dicho...

Edward, que quieres que te diga, ¡qué cada vez que veía a Phill en mi casa me encerraba en mi habitación y me acostaba en mi cama para taparme de los pies a la cabeza e intentaba pensar que no estaba ahí, que me encontraba en otro sitio, o que cuando mi padre se fue, según él por su trabajo, me encerré durante meses en mi habitación y lo único que hacía era ver por la ventana para ver si algún día volvería, pero a la única persona que veía era a Phill, entrar y salir de mi casa como si fuera la suya!-dije enfadada, por primera vez soltaba todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había guardado desde hace años, pero tenía que rectificar, no quería que sintiera lastima de mí-

Bella, yo...

Es broma-dije haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que sonara convincente y sonriendo, o al menos intentándolo, aunque llevaba años practicando mi sonrisa falsa-

No puedes decir esas cosas y luego decir que no pasa nada, no te entiendo Bella-me dijo, y creo que por su tono se había enfadado-

No le dije nada y él se marcho, bueno sabía que se iba a molestar por mi respuesta, pero no podía hacer nada, se que en parte mi respuesta era verdad, pero no le podía decir que mi padre se marcho por mi culpa, por mí...Ese secreto no lo podía decir...

* * *

><p>¡Bella!-me grito Em nada más llegar-<p>

Hola-les salude ya que venía con Rose-

Estábamos domingo, del día anterior lo que recuerdo es que me pelee con Edward y después de eso no supe más de él, solo que Alice me dijo que se había ido porque su madre lo llamo, pero sinceramente no le creía, aunque tampoco tenía nada que decirle.

Alice no tardo en llegar, pero vino sin su hermano, me deprimí un poco, pero puse una sonrisa en mis labios como siempre.

Em, tengo que hablar contigo-le dije en un susurro y él asintió-

Dime-dijo cuando estábamos lo bastante separados de los demás-

No le abras dicho...bueno, eso-dije buscando bien las palabras-a Rose o a alguien

Lo del club...

¡No lo digas!-grite un poco demasiado alto-

Lo siento...-dijo apenado-sabes que no diré nada, se que no te gusta hablar de ese tema y que lo que paso ni tu ni yo lo olvidaremos, pero tienes que intentarlo Bella

Lo se Em, pero simplemente no puedo...-dije con la cabeza agachada y sentí unos brazos rodearme-

Tranquila...-me dijo Em abrazándome-

Gracias-le dije después de unos segundos-vamos, no quiero que Rose me mate-dije sonriendo-

Tenía que superarlo, pero hasta que no lo consiga, tenía que seguir viviendo con ese dolor, con esa culpa...la de su muerte...


End file.
